joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange
Stephen was brilliant but egoistical surgeon until a terrible accident permanently injury his hands - and his pride. He scoured the globe desperately for a cure and was led to the mysterious Ancient One, who showed him the way of the mystic arts. Now, Doctor Strange uses his newfound metaphysical abilities to defend the earth from supernatural and inter-dimensional threats. Personality Prior to becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, Strange had been a highly egotistical and arrogant neurosurgeon, who only cared about money from his career. However after his fateful car crash and career loss, he began to change, after training under the Ancient One, he became more humble, though at times he was reluctant to let other superheroes aid him. He is also a very focused individual. Despite his tremendous maturity, Strange maintains some of his old habits such as making sarcastic comments and jokes when talking to others, similar to Tony Stark and Peter Quill. Whilst he compensates his lack of experience by further using the powerful magical relics at his disposal and his intelligence allows him to imagine unorthodox solutions to problems. During Thor's visit, Strange was visibly annoyed and wary of the Asgardians, but remained polite towards Thor. Powers and Abilities Master Sorcerer: Strange was one of the most powerful members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing an extremely high level of mastery over magic which he used to defend his native reality. Indeed, despite his inexperience, an impressed Karl Mordo and Wong claimed that Strange's prodigious skills meant that he was "born for the mystic arts", and the Ancient One herself noted that Strange has tremendous potential as a sorcerer. Indeed, even while still inexperienced, Strange was able to use the powers of the Time Stone's container, the Eye of Agamotto, quite effectively and safely, despite it being considered to be very dangerous for the natural order. With the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Strange is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. Strange makes up for his lack of experience with his gifted intellect, photographic memory, and ingenuity, as he swiftly imprisoned Loki, an extremely skilled master of Asgardian Sorcery, and even defeated Kaecilius by outsmarting Dormammu, forcing the latter to leave Earth's dimension and take Kaecilius with him. Strange was predicted by Zola's algorithm to become a significant enough potential threat to HYDRA to be targeted by Project Insight. Strange would eventually dramatically improve his power and skill in magic as he received more training and gained more experience, as by the time of the Infinity War, he proved capable of single-handedly combating Thanos's use of the Infinity Gauntlet more effectively than the Guardians of the Galaxy and even Iron Man, with even the Titan himself praising Strange for his use of the Mystic Arts. *'Eldritch Magic Manipulation': Strange is able to shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic, forming tangible constructs of energy such as weapons or shields, as well as cast spells by writing specific formations with the fiery energy. Strange had demonstrated the ability to form his Eldritch Whips and Tao Mandalas and could scan a piece of Thor's hair with the energy and briefly conjure Odin's symbol to aid in forming a portal that would take him to Odin. He also could project a barrier around himself and others to shield them from the impact of Ebony Maw's Q-Ship crashing on Titan. During the Battle of Titan, Strange demonstrated being able to conjure platforms for his allies to walk upon, as shown when Star-Lord jumped across them to attack Thanos. Additionally, he was able to generate powerful bolts of fiery energy that ricocheted off several floating boulders to attack Thanos, as well as craft a sword that he used to engage the Titan alongside Drax. **'Transmutation': During his meeting with Thor, Strange was able to turn a cup of tea into a large mug of beer that was also able to magically refill itself, much to Thor's pleasant surprise. After Bruce Banner crashed through the roof of the Sanctum, Strange was able to transform the normal street clothes he was wearing into his blue robes. During the Battle of Titan, Strange transformed a singularity sent by Thanos into multitudes of blue butterflies, impressing the Mad Titan. **'Atmospheric Spell': Strange was able to conjure a wave of golden light that cleared the street of smoke and debris after Ebony Maw's Q-Ship landed in Greenwich Village, while also stopping the destructive windstorm the ship was causing. The smoke was expelled from the street and towards the sky. ***'Protection Spell': To protect the Eye of Agamotto from being stolen by Ebony Maw, Strange cast a protection spell upon the relic that burned anyone that attempts to take it, making it seemingly impossible to remove it unless the spell was removed, even if he were killed. ****'Binding Spell':Strange conjured dark red metallic bands to restrain his enemies. The bands are much stronger than the usual Eldritch Whip he uses to restrain enemies. *'Flight': Using the Cloak of Levitation, Strange is able to levitate, hover, and fly. The Cloak can greatly lessen the impact of falling from great heights by effortlessly reducing his speed. *'Dimensional Warping': Strange was capable of conjuring a construct of the Mirror Dimension in the form of crystalline fractals that acted as a shield, absorbing an energy beam from the Power Stone, and was also able to send the fractals at Thanos. *'Teleportation': Strange is able to open portals that lead to different locations, gaining the ability to both move across the material world and to other parts of the Multiverse. Strange can also teleport others at great speeds, with him notably causing a portal to move and engulf Thor and Loki, sending them to Odin's location, as well as rapidly open portals for Star-Lord and Spider-Man during their fight with Thanos. In addition, he can make portals small enough to reach through and grab things, such as several books from Wong's library or to exchange one object for other, as the portal he used to abduct Loki left a card bearing the address to the New York Sanctum in his place. Aside from this, he became able to seamlessly cause himself and Thor to abruptly and rapidly appear in different parts of his Sanctum without either of them physically moving (at one point causing an entire bookshelf Thor was leaning against to be transported with them before sending it back) which caused Thor to become disoriented. Strange is also able to conjure portals cooperatively, as during Ebony Maw's attempt to retrieve the Time Stone, he and Wong conjured separate portals to redirect several brick daggers back to Maw. **'Interdimensional Travel': Strange can travel between different dimensions of the Multiverse, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality. *'Astral Projection': Strange is capable of separating his astral form from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. *'Conjuration': Strange was able to make an umbrella stand appear in front of Thor for him to put down Mjølnir, which had been disguised as an umbrella. He also was able to hide the Time Stone after secretly removing it from the Eye of Agamotto and later made it appear between his fingers, allowing it to float over to Thanos. *'Duplication Spell': Strange was able to create dozens of copies of himself to attack Thanos with their Eldritch Whips. The duplicates, however, were quickly dispersed when Thanos released a wave of energy from the Power Stone, with only the real Strange remaining. *'Time Manipulation': Using the Eye of Agamotto, Strange could control the flow of time or be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, accelerating its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock in a time loop, with time resetting over and over until he stops its effect. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Strange achieved his MD and Ph.D. simultaneously at medical school, going on to become one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons, and later proving himself equally prodigious in the study of mystic arts. *'Master Physician': Strange was one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons. *'Eidetic Memory': Strange's photographic memory and perfect recall had originally greatly aided him in medical schoo. *'Expert Tactician': Strange's tremendous intellect contributes to his already incredible tactical insight. A highly ingenious strategist. *'Expert Martial Artist': Although his training with the Ancient One and Karl Mordo was only for days, Strange became quite proficient in martial arts, both armed and hand-to-hand combat, thus leading his technique to consist mainly of a combination of parries and the use of his Eldritch whips. *'Expert Swordsman': Strange displayed considerable skill in swordsmanship, as he chose to craft a sword with Eldritch Magic to use as a melee weapon to combat Thanos and alongside Drax using his knives, proved able to fight against the Titan, fending off Thanos longer than Drax. Category:Avenger Category:Doctor Strange Category:Fictional character Category:Magic Users Category:Super-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Secret Defenders